nightmares and kisses
by FMABmanic
Summary: shepard has been having trouble sleeping and has feelings for the witty pilot, joker, who is with EDI she has been avoding him but he corners her lets see how one nightmare can change the life of the souls in ways theyh never thought Femshep/joker. please be nice! I need proof readers because I'm dyslectic my spelling and stuff are rubbish can someone help?
1. late nights

Shepard shot up in her bed, glancing around the room she sighed "damn it" even though she and her team had managed to destroy the collector's base but she was still having nightmares. Shepard ran her hand through her shoulder length red hair and closed her sapphire eyes recalling her dream…

Shepard was running towards joker who was still trying to save the first Normandy but no matter how much she ran she didn't move an inch and the hunt and ache in her heart grew and grew, she had known for a while she felt something special for the pilot but it was impossible to deny that she had fallen for the quick witted man and the feeling she got from fear of not reaching him in time was unbearable and it tore her up inside. Then the unthinkable happened, the area joker was, in hands gliding over orange glowing counsels, was ripped apart.

Shepard sighed as she climbed off her bed and slipped in to her alliance uniform and headed to the elevator with one thing in mind 'coffee'. She hit the button to the cafeteria as she waited for the get there she ran her hands through her hair getting most of the knots out. The elevator chimed letting Shepard know she had arrived, the doors slid open and she walked out sighing again as her thoughts wandered to joker yet again she thought of his wit, his smile, the way he could lift her spirits and make her laugh at the hardest to times but then she remembered that he was with EDI and that she didn't have a chance she yet again sigh she did that a lot of late, sighing helped her let out her frustrations without putting a bullet between the eyes. Filling her mug with coffee milk and sugar she sighed again, she had been avoiding joker as much as possible recently hoping it would get rid of the feelings she had but it just made them worse as she realised how much she missed talking to him and she was positive that he noticed and went looking for her on purpose and she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach at that thought, Shepard sighed for the fifth time since she got up but hey how was keeping track.

"Well aren't we up late commander"

That voice Shepard knew it instantly _joker god danmit_

This was about to get very interesting…..


	2. the happy ending

Sorry it took me so long! I was really busy! Please don't kill me!

I don't own mass effect!

Shepard stood as she possible could, hoping that, well she wasn't sure what she was hoping for.

"Why up so late commander" the pilot asked in a curious tone

Shepard did her best to look very interested in stirring her coffee, trying her best not to look joker in the eye because if she did she knew all too well she would break down and commander Shepard didn't have break downs, it just didn't happen.

Deciding to go for the safe answer she said in an even tone

"I was doing some paper work"

But as she said it the solider could partially feel joker giving her an arched look,

'_Danm, he can always tell when I'm lying'_

The pilot stepped forward and was leaning on the side next to the commander. Shepard took a quick side glace at the man next to her, his face was more serious then she had ever seen.

"Come on Shepard we both know you're lying; now tell me the truth, what's wrong"

Joker's stern tone made the commander almost give in and tell him everything…almost.

"I'm fine, really. There's nothing wrong"

Shepard did her best to keep her voice even but she knew her panic and sadness bled threw. And with another glace at joker she could tell he really wasn't happy at her no letting him in.  
"Shepard, iv known you long enough to tell something's wrong not only that but EDI also mentioned that your stress level has sky rocketed"

At the mention of the AI's name Shepard knew she had to get out of there and fast

"Nothings wrong, really. Look I have to go…I've got things to do"

The commander grabbed her mug and almost ran to the elevator but just as she reached it the elevator boors slammed shut and EDI's voice echoed

"I apologise commander, Jeff has instructed me not to allow keep you on this floor till the problem has been resolved"

"God danmit EDI open these doors!"

Before the commander could even try to think of a way out she felt a hand on her shoulder, joker had caught her

"Shepard..."

The way he said her name and the worried look he was giving her broke down the final wall. There was nothing the once strong women could do to stop the tears that fell from her eyes. Joker was more then just a bit shocked.

"Shepard tell me what's wrong"

Shepard covered her face with her hands, she wasn't meant to cry and defiantly not in front of joker

"N...Nightmares" she stuttered "ever since I was brought back, they stopped when we blew up the collectors but they're back and worse"

Joker had never seen the commander look so sad and vulnerable it didn't sit well that some dream could do this to her

"Tell me"

Still covering her face the young women told the pilot all the saddening and horrific details of her nightmares, the blood, the pain, the death and him.

Joker remained quiet and just listened, the things he was being told where so shocking and saddening it made him even more worried about the commander but when she told him about her most resent nightmare, he couldn't hold back joker rapped his arms around the crying women, she was shocked at first but melted in to the embrace and cried in to his chest. She cried for the pain, the people she lost, the what ifs and for the love that would never be returned.

Once she had stopped crying as much she backed up but joker kept his arms on her shoulders and that's when joker knew, it wasn't EDI he was in love with, it was the woman in his arms and if he didn't tell her now he might lose her for good.

"Shepard…rose I need to tell you something"

Shepard's head snapped up it had been so long since anyone had called her by her first name '_this must be really important' _she looked into his deep eyes and saw something she had only ever dreamed about seeing there  
"rose" he whispered her names as he leaned closer to her "I love you" with that said the pilot closed the gap, the two kissed putting all the feelings they had kept from each other and themselves in to it holding nothing back. And they knew in that moment that they had someone to count one, someone to love and someone to stand next to them in the final battle.

Fin

I know joker was ooc sorry!

Please review! Hope you liked it!


End file.
